Happy Easter To You Too
by lilvivi3
Summary: Sakura finds Syaoran on her doorstep one Easter night after four years, but it's not what she expected. Short and sad. Kleenex-warning! After a LONG time, I wrote the next part! GO ME!
1. Happy Easter To You Too

I didn't know which category to put it under. I was gonna put it under horror cuz I was horrified at how sad this was…but that would be false-advertising.  
Kleenex-warning!   
  
I don't own CCS  
  
Happy Easter To You Too  
  
  
Amber met green for the first time in a period of four, agonizingly long years, as I stood rooted to the spot, sizing him up and down. After almost half a decade, he hadn't changed since I'd seen him last. His hair came in a tumble of auburn as his amber gaze never left my own emerald one. And God, he was hot. He'd relinquished his twelve-year-old boyhood charm, to be replaced by a sixteen-year-old's breath-taking, knee-buckling, completely-on-fire, God-I'll die-if-I-don't-have-him, appeal.   
  
"Happy Easter, Sakura," he said, offering me a basket of chocolate as if that would be enough to make up for hardly returning the cr@pload of letters I'd sent him, or the phone calls which had given me the nickname of "Kaiju Stalker" regards to Touya.  
  
"Happy Easter?" I echoed incredulously. "For god's sake, Syaoran. I'm a friggin over-weight, depressed teenager who has nowhere to go or nothing to do on Easter day except obsess over the one guy who totally forgets about her the moment he leaves the airport! And I'm supposed to have a Happy Easter?!"  
  
Syaoran cringed at my frank outburst and looked downward guiltily. I knew he was feeling bad about it all, and there might have even been a chance that he'd had no choice in the matter, but I didn't care. I had some serious venting to do.   
  
"Four tubs, Syaoran!" I continued. "That's how much ice-cream I consumed in less than four days of your departure! And in those few days, you didn't even call to tell me if you got home safely. You never even sent me a single god damn picture!"  
  
"Sakura…I'm really…sorry…I…the Clan…"  
  
I sighed. The Clan. For the four years that Syaoran and I had been apart, I'd learnt to hate those two words. The Clan. They had been the reason why Syaoran had left…why we could never be together…  
  
He looked so miserable, there on the front step of my home, like he didn't belong there anymore. It was almost as if, in the process of becoming a teenager, he'd lost his right to be here – in Tomoeda. "The Clan…" he hastened to explain. "They wouldn't let me…they…"  
  
I cut him off. "Forget the Clan," I pleaded, looking earnestly into his eyes. "Leave them if they won't give you your freedom…you can stay here with me. And if they come looking…we'll run…" I trailed off as I saw the sadness in his amber eyes.   
  
"Sakura…I can't just do that. We're not naïve little twelve-year-olds anymore. I have a family…they need me…"  
  
"And me?" I prompted. "What about me, Syaoran? Now that you're Clan Leader, are you just going to forget about me?"   
  
His face was pained and for the first time since I'd first seen him on the front step, I noticed how old and serious his face looked. He was too young to be tied down with responsibilities and complications. Couldn't they see that?  
  
"I have a family //now\\" he repeated, adding the last word to make sure I understood what he meant.   
  
I felt my face go pale, devoid of any colour. My whole body went cold and I suddenly felt like throwing up the dinner I'd had that evening.   
  
"N-no…" I stammered, drawing back. "You said I was the only one for you…"  
  
I looked at him accusingly, challenging him to take it all back. Begging him to tell me he was just joking. He only stared back, his auburn hair being toyed with by the wind.   
  
"I didn't want to, Sakura," he told me. "But in time…I learnt to care for her."   
He looked at me for any reaction, hoping that I wouldn't take it so hard.  
  
I felt like a ton of bricks had been pushed to my chest, so that I couldn't breathe.  
Of course I was gonna take this hard. How else was I supposed to take it?  
Here was the man I'd loved since I was old enough to have those kinds of feelings, telling me that he cared for somebody else.   
  
"You care for her…" I said slowly. "But…you love me…"  
I looked him in the eyes. "Is that right?"  
  
"Please don't make this any harder than it already is, Sakura," he begged. "Of course I love you…nothing can change that…"  
He sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "But I can't leave them…it wouldn't be right…"  
  
"Them…" I echoed, playing with a strand of hair. "Does this mean…?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Ying Fa…I named her after you…"  
  
"But you're only sixteen," I protested. "That's not right!"  
  
He shrugged, and I could tell he was trying so hard not to cry. "Please Sakura…I'm not even supposed to be here. I just came to tell you…so that you could just forget about me…just forget about us…"   
  
Tears stung my eyelids as I heard those words. They were so harsh and final, mocking my dreams of us…together…   
He leaned over to sweep a strand of hair out of my eyes, but I brushed his hand away absent-mindedly. The touch that used to be able to heat my body like a million scorching flames, now made me shiver with cold.  
  
"You know I can't do that…" I whispered, brushing my tears away defiantly. "You know how long I waited for you to come back…and now…"  
  
"Life isn't meant to be fair, Sakura," he sighed. "If I'd had my way, you would've been killed. This way…you'll be safe."  
  
I opened my mouth to argue with him. To tell him that it wouldn't have mattered. I wouldn't have minded dying just for the chance for us to be together…  
But I stopped myself. It was done. Over.  
No use crying over spilt milk.   
  
"I love you, Syaoran…"  
  
"I love you, Sakura…I'll never forget you…' The pain was evident, and I knew he was doing this for me…he hadn't wanted to…but he had sacrificed his whole life…just for me…  
  
For that I was grateful  
  
He gave me one last fleeting look, before who hurried away into the night.  
  
There was no evidence that he had been here, except for the basket which I now held gingerly in my arms. I opened the card with numb fingers.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
Have a Happy Easter  
Love Syaoran.  
  
It was short and sweet…like our love.  
  
Short and sweet.  
  
We'd never been given a chance, and now it was too late.  
  
Looking up at the dark sky, dotted with pinpricks of tiny stars, I sighed and picked up the basket, closing the door behind me.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen," I whispered. "We were supposed to have a fairytale ending…you and I…"  
  
I headed back to my room, resolving not to tell Kero or anybody else. Just as I had promised, I would have to let everything go…  
  
"Happy Easter to you to…"  
  
Fin  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Oh my God! I can't believe I wrote that!!!  
I'm gonna cry…that's soooo sad.  
On a happier topic…r+r plz!! 


	2. Letting It Go

Happy Easter To You Too  
  
Hi guys! Miss me? I thought I'd do this, and get a break from writing WYAFIL and The Awakening (although, I've gotten about three months now…-_-;;)  
After a long time…I did it! I did it! Unfortunately, Sakura and Syaoran still don't get together but…I may just oblige and make a nice happy ending…  
  
This chapter has nothing to do with Easter, but oh wellz. -_-;;  
This has mixed POV's so don't get confused! I finally decided to do a sequel because I thought it was too depressing that Syaoran left Sakura with a…a basket of chocolate (as one of my reviewers pointed out) which was actually pretty funny, but made me hate myself sooo much. I'm not saying Sakura and Syaoran are gonna get together…unless you want me to write a next chapter after this that shows them meeting again…?   
  
I can't possibly own CCS…::rubs hands eagerly:: or can I…? ::mad glint in eyes::  
No, I can't, I don't and never will.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
//Sakura\\  
  
The tender amber pools held me captive as I stared, breathless at his face for the first time since that fateful night, exactly three years ago. I scanned his face, searching for some kind of expression…but none came, leaving me with an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.   
  
With a small sigh, I broke away from his intense gaze, setting the silver-framed photo back into place on the corner of my bedside table. (AN: bet you thought he was really there. C'mon. I'm not that easy.)I remembered the promise I had made years ago, to forget about everything that had happened between us, but for some reason, I had held onto the hope that Syaoran would come back and take me into his arms, assuring me that I was the only person that he could ever love.  
  
It was foolish and pathetic to hold onto a dream that had already been stepped on and ground into fine dust.   
  
I knew that.  
  
I was pulled out of my reverie as the doorbell rang, echoing and re-echoing throughout the whole house, and I snapped out of my kneeling position by the bed to answer the door.  
  
I almost expected Syaoran's amber eyes to lock with mine as he gave me one of his rare smiles and pushed back his locks of auburn hair, but my shoulders sagged when Tomoyo gave me a small smile and brushed past me to help me carry my packed boxes into the car.  
  
"I have a feeling you were hoping I was someone else."  
  
She gave me a conspiratory wink, not possibly knowing that Syaoran had already finalized our relationship into nothing more than a mere awareness of my existence.  
  
//Syaoran\\  
  
"I love you, Syaoran…"   
  
Damnit! Why did these words have to haunt me every waking, and sleeping moment of my so-called life? Wasn't it enough that my heart had already been split into a million pieces three years ago? And now, my feelings were made a mockery of, hearing Sakura's parting words to me echoing and re-echoing in every inch of my mind.  
  
I turned to my side, pressing the pillow to my head to block out the hushed whispers from outside my carefully locked door.  
  
Couldn't they just leave me alone? They'd done enough damage, already. What were they planning to do next? Kill me?  
  
As far as I was concerned, my life was already officially over.  
  
Ever since they'd forced me to let go of the one thing that had brightened every day of my life and sent bright warmth to my cheeks every time I looked at her.  
  
Sakura.  
  
"Xiao Lang…open this door immediately…"  
  
There was a time when I would have obediently obliged with no thought of ever defying Mother's order. But now, I merely listened as the attack on the door became insistent and much more violent. Let them try. I had sealed the door with my own impenetrable magic.   
  
Years of cruel, tough training had paid off well, after all. If not for my own happiness, then for the guilt of others. Let them feel the pain that had caused me to become a mere weakling with a heart so broken that no pieces would ever find their way back together ever again.  
  
Lies. They were all lies.  
  
And I had become a pawn of their plans, their ideas…their lies. I remembered her pain etched clearly across her face – and how I had left her, standing at her doorstep, staring at my retreating back with only a basket of chocolate. I remembered all too clearly. Her pain was my pain.  
  
"I have a family…*now*"  
  
I chuckled bitterly. I had never had a family – even as a child, these people who were supposed to be my family…were nothing short of strangers. On the inside, they were ruthless, uncaring, demanding – all these and more.  
  
"I named her after you…Ying Fa."  
  
Ha! If only this were true, but they were all lies.  
  
Threatened by the Clan that Sakura and her family would surely perish if I did not end my relationship with her, I had swallowed my protests and obliged. I had hurt her deeply, and in turn my own heart had been shattered…with lies.  
  
The truth, if I were permitted to speak it for once, was that I had no other fiancée…and I had no Ying Fa. And now, I didn't even have my Sakura.  
  
They were all lies.  
  
//Sakura\\  
  
A heart that bleeds.   
  
That's what mine was. It was destined to be ripped mercilessly out of my body and thrown across the floor in a mangled wreck (AN: ewww!) then ground into dust with no remnants left behind.  
  
At least that's what it felt like, and I was certainly not in the mood to explain my feelings a little less…er, gruesome.   
  
Tomoyo blinked at me with a careful eye, wondering why in the world I looked like Ebenezer Scrooge on such a fine day as this. A day of freedom. New chances, better prospects.  
  
Nobody knew what had happened on the fateful night, that last Easter when I'd opened the door to see Syaoran staring back at me with the most adorable look on his face, then trashed my hopes with five simple words: I have a family now.   
  
I have a family now. I laughed bitterly to myself, wondering why after twelve moths I still hadn't gotten over the fact that Syaoran had basically dumped me. He hadn't returned any of my letters, or any of my calls for that matter, and the one day that I finally got to see him again…he'd dumped me. I remembered every single detail, down to the last tear. I remembered how I'd promised myself that someway, somehow, I'd get over this. I remembered looking up at the stars, my tears blurring my vision until all I could see was a dark background embedded with what looked to be like bright yellow paint splotches. I remembered everything.  
  
And most of all, I remembered the way he'd just turned away from me and disappeared into the night. Out of everything that had happened that night, that's what hurt me most.  
He'd turned and run…as if trying to get away from me as soon as possible.   
  
And the funniest thing of all was that…even if he'd treated me like trash the first time we'd met, left right after he'd told me he loved me, neglected my letters and calls, then shown up on my doorstep only to leave me behind yet again – this time with a basket of chocolate, I realized that I still harboured feelings for him and still held on to the hope that maybe…he'd come back to me one day and envelope me in his arms, whispering sweet words into my ear.   
  
What are you – insane? I chided myself, instantly snapping out of the blissful dream. There's not gonna be any 'I was only kiddings' and 'Sakura, I realized I made a mistakes.' He dumped me, plain and simple.  
  
I just had to face facts.   
  
  
College. A chance for a new life, a new kind of freedom and to break away from the pain and sufferings I had endured for so long. It was time to let go…  
  
I had promised it three years ago, but truth be told I never had.  
  
Now…it was time for a new beginning.  
  
No more Syaoran.   
  
"Are we all set?" Tomoyo surveyed the room, holding the last of the boxes, as I nodded with a faraway look in my eyes.  
  
"Sakura…you forgot this…"   
  
I looked up as Tomoyo handed me Syaoran's picture, the frame catching the last rays of sunlight, and I let my gaze linger over it for a second, captured in a whirlwind of emotions as my eyes caught his for a fleeting moment.  
  
…And I knew that it was truly for the last time…  
  
"No, Tomoyo," I whispered, leaving my room and the photo behind as we headed out to the car and toward freedom.  
  
"I didn't forget…I just let it go…"  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
I don't know if you guys are gonna like this one. After all, they still didn't get together, but if you want to see it happen, tell me in one of your reviews, or e-mail me and I'll gladly oblige and write a nice ending to this depressing fic. ^_^ R+R plz! 


End file.
